Jabberwocky
thumb|Der Jabberwocky nach John Tenniel Der Jabberwocky 'oder '''Jabberwock '''ist ein Drache aus dem gleichnamigen Gedicht von Lewis Carroll. Das Gedicht stammt aus dem Buch "Alice hinter den Spiegeln", einem Nachfolger zu seinem berühmten "Alice im Wunderland", und besteht großteils aus erfundenen Wörtern, ist jedoch mit etwas Anstrengung lesbar. Hintergrund Der Jabberwocky basiert vermutlich auf dem Sockburn Worm, den Ursprung des Namens erklärte Carroll 1887 folgendermaßen: Deutsche "Übersetzungen" existieren von Robert Scott („Der Jammerwoch''“), Lieselotte & Martin Remané („Brabbelback“) und Christian Enzensberger („Der Zipferlak“). Carroll selbst schrieb Definitionen für jedes der erfundenen Wörter. Einige davon, wie z.B. chortle, haben inzwischen Einzug in die englische Sprache gehalten. Das Gedicht thumb|Der Jabberwocky nach William O'Connor :'''Jabberwocky :von Lewis Carroll :Twas brillig, and the slithy toves :Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; :All mimsy were the borogoves, :And the mome raths outgrabe. :Beware the Jabberwock, my son! :The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! :Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun :The frumious Bandersnatch! :He took his vorpal sword in hand: :Long time the manxome foe he sought :So rested he by the Tumtum tree, :And stood awhile in thought. :And as in uffish thought he stood, :The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, :Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, :And burbled as it came! :One, two! One, two! And through and through :The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! :He left it dead, and with its head :He went galumphing back. :And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? :Come to my arms, my beamish boy! :O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! :He chortled in his joy. :Twas brillig, and the slithy toves :Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; :All mimsy were the borogoves, :And the mome raths outgrabe. Adaptionen [[Datei:Jabberwocky_Concept_by_Michael_Kutsche.jpg|thumb|Konzeptbild des Jabberwocky zu Alice im Wunderland (2010)]] [[Datei:Unbekannter_Drache_Dragon_Hunters.png|thumb|Der Jabberwocky-artige Drache in Dragon Hunters]] In vielen Adaptionen des Alice-Stoffes tritt der Jabberwocky als drachenartiger Antagonist auf: *Der Jabberwocky sollte in der Disney-Verfilmung von Alice im Wunderland von 1951 auftauchen, wurde jedoch sehr spät während der Produktion entfernt. *In der Verfilmung von 1985 erscheint der Jabberwocky als eine Personifizierung von Alice's Ängsten. *In Tim Burton's Verfilmung von 2010 kämpft der Drache für die Rote Königin und muss von Alice mit dem Vorpal-Schwert getötet werden. *Im Manga "Pandora Hearts", der sehr viele Elemente aus den Alice-Büchern verwendet, ist der Jabberwock ein Chain der Familie Baskerville. *Im Videospiel American McGee's Alice ist der Jabberwocky ein Bossgegner. Er wurde vom Verrückten Hutmacher in einen Cyborg verwandelt, indem er ihn mit mechanischen Körperteilen ausstattete. Er symbolisiert Alice's Schuldgefühle, da sie das Feuer überlebt hat, in welchem ihre Eltern umgekommen waren. *Die britischen Keyboarder Clive Nolan und Oliver Wakeman veröffenltichten 1999 ein Konzept-Album namens Jabberwocky, das die Geschichte des Gedichts wiedergibt. Es enthält auch Ausschnitte aus Carrolls Original-Text. *Die niederländische Band Omnia vertonte das Gedicht auf ihrem Album Wolf Love. Außerdem gibt es noch weitere Werke, in denen der Jabberwocky oder andere auf dem Gedicht basierende Monster vorkommen. *Der Jabberwocky ist der Antagonist im Film Jabberwocky von 1977. Die Geschichte hat keinen direkten Bezug zum Quellmaterial und stellt den Jabberwocky als typischen Drachen dar, der eine Stadt bedroht und vom Protagnoisten besiegt werden muss, um die Prinzessin zu retten. Er wird dargestellt von einem Menschen in einem Anzug. Um die vogelartigen Beine darzustellen, musste der Mann den Anzug rückwärts tragnWikipedia: Jabberwocky (film) (englisch). *In William O'Connors Dracopedia-Projekt ist der Jabberwocky oder Leafwing Feydragon (Blattflügel-Feendrache) eine europäische Drachenart mit dem wissenschaftlichen Namen Dracimexus pennafoliumus, die in Wäldern lebt und als Vorlage für Carolls literarischen Jabberwocky diente. *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Jabberwocky ein Dämon, der an eine Cockatrice erinnert. *Der Jabbersnatch, auch Shadow Basilisk (Schatten-Basilisk), ist ein Monster aus Mortasheen. Der Name ist eine Kombination aus Jabberwocky und Bandersnatch. Es handelt sich um Reptilien, die kein Licht reflektieren, wodurch sie komplett schwarz sindMortasheen: Jabbersnatch. *Das Vorpal-Schwert ist eine Waffe im Pen & Paper Rollenspiel Dungeons & Dragons, die auf magische Weise jede Kreatur köpfen kann, wenn man eine natürliche 20 würfelt. *Am Ende des Vorspanns der Zeichentrickserie Dragon Hunters - Die Drachenjäger taucht ein großer, feuerspeiender Drache auf, der dem Jabberwocky ähnelt, in der Serie aber nicht vorkommt. *Caroll selbst veröffentlichte später die Ballade , in welcher einige der Kreaturen aus dem Gedicht wieder vorkommen. Der Jabberwocky selbst fehlt darin jedoch. Quellen en:The Jabberwock Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern